


What is a Story?

by DragonBlue



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Prose Poem, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBlue/pseuds/DragonBlue
Summary: My thoughts on what books and stories in general are to me.





	What is a Story?

**Author's Note:**

> This is not directly related to its tag. Its just the first book series I thought of when I finished it. Hope you enjoy.

What is a story?

 

Something forgotten now remembered

Words locked between covers long ago left alone

A place to escape the world

 

Something dressed in leather and gold

Containing knowledge so far untold

A friend who is always there

 

A portal to another world

A place where all is possible

A thing that rustles like a breeze

 

A silent sentinel

A guard of knowledge

The keeper of secrets

 

A look into the past

A glimpse into the future

The teller of tales long forgotten

 

A constant in the midst of change

A timeless object

The everlasting guardian of the written word

That is what a story is


End file.
